GitHub Labels
This page describes the label system used in the habitica GitHub repository, which is used for collecting issues for the Habitica website. Introduction Every pull request (PR) is given one "status" label. Every issue is given: * one "priority" label * one or occasionally two "status" labels (the label is counted as a "status" label) * one or more "section" labels * (optional) one or more "type" labels if appropriate Status of PR Every pull request (PR) is given one "status" label to indicate what stage it is up to. The label will be changed by admins as the PR progresses through its stages. - the PR is waiting for Habitica's admins to review it. - the PR is waiting for the contributor to write tests. - the PR is waiting for the contributor to perform work other than tests (or other work and also tests). - used by admins to help them manage the release cycle - used by admins to help them manage the release cycle - this is applied to a PR or issue when it is waiting for an answer to a question. For example, if an admin asks a contributor how they are progressing on a PR, or if a contributor has a question for an admin, this label will be applied until the contributor/admin replies. This allows admins to easily review the PRs and issues that might need further follow-up. Status of Issue Every issue is given one "status" label to indicate what stage its resolution is up to. The label will change as the issue's resolution changes. - any contributor is welcome to start working on this but when you do, please first comment on the issue! We will then relabel the issue as "in progress" so that other contributors do not also try to work on it. (This label used to be "status: issue: help welcome now", but "help wanted" is GitHub's standard term for this kind of label.) - an issue that a contributor is currently working on. - problems that are not yet understood well enough for a fix to be created. If you have any insights into one of these issues, or know how to fix it and want to work on it, please comment on the issue! - an issue that is being discussed to determine how it should be resolved. Please note that players should not create feature requests in GitHub but instead should use the Trello board available through Help > Request a Feature from the Habitica website's menu. - an issue that should not be worked on because it is waiting for something else to happen first (e.g., another issue to be fixed or a project to be completed). - an issue that should not be worked on because it is waiting for a visual design to be created. - this is applied to a PR or issue when it is waiting for an answer to a question. For example, if an admin asks a player who reported a bug whether the bug is still happening, this label will be applied until the player replies. This allows admins to easily review the PRs and issues that might need further follow-up. Priority of Issue Every issue is given one "priority" label to indicate how important it is in relation to all other issues and/or how many players it affects. Please note that an issue that affects a very small number of players (e.g., a problem with one player's account) will be labeled as "minor", but that does not mean that we will ignore the problem. We will attempt to fix every reported problem if we can or if there is not an easy workaround. Concerns can be expressed on the issue. Section of Issue Every issue is given one or more "section" labels to group the issues by broad sections on the website. For example, and The label is applied to any issues that don't fit into any of the sections. Challenge Issue Sections Any issue related to challenges is given the label. Because there are many issues related to challenges, they are grouped further using these additional section labels: - issues that affect the creation or modification of challenges. - issues that prevent a challenge creator from accurately assessing a challenge's winner or closing the challenge. - issues affecting challenges that do not fit in to one of the above two categories (typically issues with players joining or leaving or using challenges). Type of Issue or PR "Type" labels are used only for special cases and new ones are rarely created. - added to every issue that has a bounty. - issues that are suitable for new contributors because the fixes are known or believed to be simple. (This label used to be "type: entry level coding", but "good first issue" is GitHub's standard term for this kind of label.) - issues that require more than a trivial fix but that are probably not very complicated. Occasionally you might find that an issue labelled with this is more complex than we thought. This label might not be applied to all medium level issues so you shouldn't necessarily assume that everything without this label is complex. - special issues that reoccur frequently or common behaviors that are correct but that some players think are bugs (the latter issues are usually closed since no action is needed but have this label to allow them to be found easily). - issues related to website or mobile app translations (not wiki translations). - applied to any issues or PRs that the Socialites and/or Wiki Wizards should be told about when the fix goes live (e.g., notable bug fixes or changes to existing behavior; probably not new features since they will be mentioned in Bailey messages). - issues that appeared when the new website was launched in late September 2017. Fixes for these will often be prioritized over other fixes. ru:GitHub-метки Category:Contributing